narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suiren Nakano
Suiren Nakano is a hybrid Nakano Clan and Uchiha Clan member the youngest daughter of Raido X and Sorahime Nakano. Younger than her sister Shirokaze Nakano by a mere three minutes. Suiren is known for her impulses and adventurous lifestyle a trait she inherited from her father. She wishes to travel the world in the same way her father has, creating her own adventures and stories she can tell to someone else. Background Story of the Wandering Shinobi 40 Days and 40 Nights Appearance Suiren is a beauty young women who always greets everyone with a smile, flashing those wonder white teeth as she is usually always seen in a cheerful attitude. She possess a slender but very buxom figure for a women of her age which she without a doubt got from her mother. Suiren has inherited some of the same womanly curves as her mother and possesses the durable body of her father. Suiren compared to most females is extremely tall and stands at 5'10. This was expected seeing as how both her parents were extremely tall. Raido was 6'5 and Sorahime was 5'10. Her eyes have a soft but confident brown color to them which light up a room with her joyful expression. Even when she is clearly upset her angry face has even been called adorable and cute which only works to upset her more. Her most defining trait of all his that of her hair. The bang that rest between her eyes is scarlet red while the rest of her hair is as white as snow which was always found to be odd by both her parents and peers. However in time it became her most noticeable trait and feature that has made her so known around the village. Personality Suiren has been described as the bubbly, silly one between her and her sister. As a child Suiren would always be enamored by the stories of the Wandering Shinobi, which were often told to her by Sorahime, Kaname and Raido himself. As she got older she learned the truth and that this wandering shinobi was none other than her father and his adventures. Raido had a profound influence on her life and she dreams of traveling the same way he did to have her own cool stories to create. Suiren is known to be very loving and caring and often looks out for the best interest of those who have hers. A trait she developed from her mother, yet she wishes to embrace the neutral lifestyle that her father enjoys to making life more interesting. Suiren has a bit of a thrill seeker personality and has become dangerously well versed in talking her way out of trouble. Always looking for the next good time she always tries to talk her friend Minako Nakano into taking these misadventures with her just to see what happens. She was raised on solid principles to always love and cherish family friends and sometimes even enemies. She does her best to keep a upbeat personality which makes people gravitate to her for her warm personality. There are two sides to every coin, and despite her more positive traits Suiren has shown herself to be extremely cunning and silver tongued. Having been around her father later in her life and training under him she learned more than just fighting skills but also how to stay two steps ahead of people. Suiren has shown herself to be just as calculative as her father while maintain the sweet and loving side of her mother. Making it easy for her to sway people to align in her best interest. She is very slow to anger but once her boiling point has been reached she has a fiery attitude that is very hard to bring back down to a mellow attitude. During one of these boiling points she becomes very stubborn and will not admit when she is wrong. Looking for any glimmer to prove that despite being wrong she was in one case right. Though she tries to love and be kind with everyone around her can go out of her way to mock opponents and be respectfully disrespectful as she puts it. Most of those she tends to dislike are arrogant ego driven people who feel the need to stroke their own ego. When in engaged in combat she seems to take on another personality completely, a much more savage and brutal personality, very similar to that of her fathers during his days as Project: Rebirth. Suiren does not lust for combat as her father once did, but she has shown zero regard for her enemies or their well being by any means. To her a fight warrants the shed of blood and when in battle she intends to do just that, especially when angered or brought out of character. A stark contrast to her natural warm and inviting personality. Suiren makes friends easily and has a very bold confident demeanor about her. Her confidence, bright smile and warm personality make her approachable to men who have found interest in her looks. Suiren actually enjoys when men approach her as she enjoys being able to meet some new people. However her attention span for most men has been described as fingernail short. Her love for travel and yearning to have unique stories to tell can will put her at odds for relationships with people she does get close with. She is more focused on enjoying the world around her rather than love and relationships. A trait that she unknowingly gained from her father and something that worried her mother Sorahime, who knowing Raido's background feared her having the problems Raido had in theirs. Though she has no interest in relationships she has stated her kind of man who catches her eye are the ones who possess traits slightly resembling her father. Both in physical stature and personality. Abilities Physical Prowess Suiren was blessed with many gifts that stemmed from both her parents. Suiren has a natural quick cat like reflexes that allow her great agility and superb overall speed, and has porven to be extremely nimble and light on her feet. Most deadly is that of her immediate short to mid range speed. Her physical conditioning over the years has seen a great increase by work with her father and using the aspects of Capoeira that dealt mostly with conditioning stamina, which has resulted in increases in durability and attrition based battles. While Raido and Suiren used capoeira to increase her speed and agility it is not her most prevalent trait. Suiren is known mostly for her colossal raw strength. Even when not using her trademark four beast technique, her physical strength is as Raido called it unholy. Her elephantine strength is greatly underestimated due to her build and her being a woman, but on her current journeys she has achieved many feats of strength both with her Steel Release abilities and without. Her natural punches and kicks have been shown to be able to knock down trees and have been likened to a bludgeoning effect. With her Steel Release augment her base strength her impact power is amplified times 3, adding far more momentum in her blows. Her great increases in speed and strength could also even be a product of her training with steel weights she created for herself. Adding weight on to get use to it so natural she feels lighter on her feet without using her steel, but also training with it till it becomes near weightless for her. Making her movements when in cased in her steel seem as natural as possible. Even now while Suiren travels she uses this method of training to keep sharp on her toes. For combat almost always uses her Steel Release: Four Beast Rashōmon Gauntlets which has become her trademark patented jutsu. Her style of combat also undergoes an intense change. She opts for a more controlled barbaric style of combat where the gauntlets are concerned, attacking ferociously and brutal in an attempt to maul her opponents using the clawed tips and insane strength the gauntlets provide her with. She fights with a flea to sledgehammer mentality in close ranges and only lets up once the opponent has been shredded. In mid to long range fights she opts to rely on her other ninjutsu more and strike with quick precise and penetrative lasers. Preferring pinpoint assaults rather than area effecting Capoeira Vitality & Life Force Rashōmon Barrier Techniques Steel Release White Hot Steel Regenerating Steel Carbon Steel Stainless Steel Intelligence Trivia *According to the databook. **Suiren's hobbies are traveling, drawing, listening to stories about her father, and spending time with him. **Suiren's wishes to fight no one **Suiren's has no favorite food, however she deeply hates crabs and morsels. **Suiren Nakano's name means Water Lily in the Central Field. **Suiren's favorite phrase is ''There's always an adventure '' *Suiren was born three minutes after her older sister Shirokaze, making her younger by those three minutes. Category:Characters Category:Females